grabbedbytheghouliesfandomcom-20200213-history
Skeleton
Skeletons are a breed of Ghouly first encountered in the first visit to the Billiard Room in Chapter 1. Skeletons function as basic attack units that pose a low-level threat to Cooper and can be easily subdued due to their weak damage, slow attack time and little health; however, their tendency to form large groups and their unique ability to use Weapons can potentially make them a nefarious adversary. Skeletons are the most common ghouly in the game and appear in the most scenes of any other, second to only The Reaper whose encounters can be prevented most of the time. They have 20 Energy and are the second ghouly encountered. Appearance Skeletons resemble slender, male human skeletons that have been reanimated to live, walk, run, attack and even speak (despite not having lungs or vocal cords). Skeletons also have green eyes with black pupils, several missing teeth and appear taller than most Ghoulies. Behaviour Skeletons are some of the most intelligent and socially active ghoulies in Ghoulhaven Hall. They have been shown to engage in conversations with one another, dance with zombies in the Embassy Ballroom, work around the mansion as maids (even wearing the outfit) and slave over zombie pirates. They can fight in groups as large as several dozens. Skeletons demonstrate responses like clenching their fists in the air and cheering when witnessing Cooper fail (like being knocked out or accidentally summoning the Reaper), as well as biting their fingers or covering their head with their hands in fear when witnessing Cooper take out other ghoulies. Combat Information Skeleton's fighting style is in the form of boxing, nearly always having their fists in the upright stance during combat. They will first give Cooper several jabs (costing a single hitpoint) until he is dizzy and then giving an upper cut (costing 3 hitpoints) by crouching down and ascending their fist to the air. However, Skeletons will take a few ample seconds before delivering their finishing attack, giving Cooper easy time to regain his senses and take the fight. Skeletons are also the only ghouly in the entire game to use Temporary Weapons that can be picked up around the house. This includes Swingable, Throwable and Multi-Throw Weapons which can prove dangerously effective given the extra damage, reach and power, making them difficult to take-out with the use of close combat; though luckly, they're unable to make use of horde-wiping 360 Weapons. They can do this by first entering a state of thinking with a deactivated lightbulb on top their head and after a few seconds the lightbulb will turn on as they come to a conclusion and they will take the closest weapon available. They are very vulnerable at the time before they get their weapon and in some rooms they will spawn with weapons in the first place. This skill of getting weapons is first used in the first visit to the Kitchen. Room Encounters Chapter 1 *Billiard Room (both visits) *Lower Corridors *Cinema *Gaming Room (both visits) *Ye Olde Archives *Cellar Chapter 2 *Kitchen (first visit) *Embassy Ballroom (both visits) *Boathouse (first visit) *Dining Room *Ffffreezer *Farmyard (both visits) *Grand Hallway (both visits) *Sitting Room (first visit) *Music Room (both visits) *Walled Garden *Cellar Chapter 3 *Grand Hallway (second and third visit) *Bathroom *Potting Room *Workshop *Foundry (second visit) *Ffffreezer *Servant's Dormitory *Servant's Bathroom *Experiments Chamber (both visits) *Krackpot's Lab Chapter 4 *Baron's Qaurters Chapter 5 *Laundry *Walled Garden Theme Music Skeletons have their own theme music thats played four times in the game. First in the second visit to the Billiard Room, second in the first visit to the Bathroom, third in the second visit to the Workshop and fourth in the second visit to the Laundry (possibly). Gallery Skeleton-1-.jpg SkeletonGroup.jpg SkeletonSG.jpg SkeletonPromo.jpg Chapter 2 Skeleton.jpg|A skeleton in the Chapter 2 Title Card SkeletonBrawlPromo.jpg Trivia * In the Cinema, there is a black-and-white film on the wall depicting Skeletons fighting over a Trophy in the Billiard Room. * Mr. Ribs refers to Skeletons as his cousins. * Unlike other ghoulies who melt into a green puddle in the floor, Skeletons are the only ghouly to instantly shatter besides Haunted Doors, Haunted Chairs, and Haunted Paintings. The skeletons' bones then fade away in a matter of seconds. * Skeletons are one of the four ghoulies in the game that have a speech box, the others being the Zombie, the Zombie Pirate and the Hunchback. * Skeletons are the only Ghouly in the entire game to appear in all 5 Chapters. Category:Ghoulies Category:Chapter 1 Ghoulies Category:Chapter 2 Ghoulies Category:Chapter 3 Ghoulies Category:Chapter 4 Ghoulies Category:Chapter 5 Ghoulies Category:Undead Ghoulies Category:Skeletons Category:Minor Ghoulies Category:Weapon Wielding Ghoulies Category:Traitor Ghoulies